


Everything is Everything

by frotesque



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fem!Wally, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 00:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frotesque/pseuds/frotesque
Summary: They'd been best friends since childhood, but there's still a lot to learn about each other. Especially now that they're trying the whole relationship thing. [Genderbent Wally, but NOT part of Heroine cannon]





	Everything is Everything

**Author's Note:**

> An important note here: This is not really part of Heroine cannon. This is incredibly self-indulgent and despite its uselessness, I had a real good time writing it. Hope you enjoy! Drop a comment letting me know what you think!

"Just great. Spectacular," the red head's voice sounded out from her place under the bed, "This is so embarrassing."

Roy leaned against the door frame, quirking a brow as he watched her crawl. "What are you doing, Walls?"

She froze at the sound of his voice. "I'm looking for my stuff," she answered after a moment, glancing back at him.

"Stuff?"

She nodded. "Mmmhmm. My, uh, my clothes. And underwear and stuff."

That made sense. She was currently wearing one of his t-shirts and a pair of (clean) boxer shorts.

"Why? You trying to slip out?" He grinned.

Wallis rolled her eyes, sitting up so she could look at him fully. "Obviously not, since you caught me." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hmm. You're being awfully calm about all of this."

She stood with a huff. "Yes, Roy. I know you think you're the only other person  _in the world_  who gets ass, but I've done this dance a few times myself."

"Oh," he leered at her, "I'm aware. I guess I just thought you'd hang around because, well, it's me."

She frowned. "Yeah, I know. It's you." She shook her head. "Do you have my shit?"

"I do."

She nodded, walking around him and out of the bedroom. He followed, anxiety creeping as he did so. Wallis seemed more or less fine with everything that had gone down, but he wasn't quite sure what she made of it.

"It's on the couch. Folded." He said, though he knew she'd see it.

"How nice." She turned to look at him. "You make me breakfast?" Her eyebrows were raised, which meant there was only one right answer.

He gave her a sheepish smile. "Uh, I can get you a bowl for cereal?"

She rolled her eyes again. "Incredible." She walked into the kitchen and began rifling through his pantry, pulling out pancake ingredients as she went.

He moved towards the kitchen and sat at one of his barstools, watching her. "So you're making breakfast then?"

"For me," she said, smirking at him, "But I guess I could make you a little something." As she said it, she reached up into one of his cabinets and grabbed a bowl. Then she went back to the pantry, retrieving a box of Cheerios. She set both down in front of him. "Here you go."

He snorted, not touching the food. "Real cute. I'm sorry I didn't make anything. I haven't been up for that long anyway."

She shrugged, not looking up as she prepped the ingredients and turned on a burner. "It's fine. I wasn't really expecting anything."

He watched her for a moment. She had pulled her long hair into a floppy bun, which bounced when she moved. Her face was clean, showing no signs of the makeup she had been wearing previously. On her feet were a pair of his socks, but they were clearly too large, so they pooled around her ankles.

"You look like the perfect housewife," Roy said, vocalizing his thoughts.

She barked out a laugh at that. "In your fucking dreams, Roy. Last night was fun, but I'm gonna need more than that to marry your sorry ass." She had begun mixing the batter.

"Oh yeah, like what?" What could Roy say, she'd peaked his interest.

She looked at him, green eyes playful. "A ring, for one. Maybe a real date?" She glanced down at the batter in her hands. "Breakfast in the morning." She shrugged, attention going back to her task.

Roy frowned. "You wanted a date?"

"What? No!" Wallis sighed. "No, I was just… I was just going along with the joke. Sorry. It was stupid."

Roy tried to reign his temper. "Okay. So is this just… Are we just fucking or do you want…?"

"We had sex. One time."

"Twice."

"One night, Roy!" She gave him an exasperated look. "What else did  _you_  want?"

That stirred something in him. He looked away, angry. "We shouldn't have done this."

She was silent for a moment. "Whatever. I'm still making these pancakes."

He still didn't look at her, though he could hear that she had resumed her task. He didn't speak until he heard the sizzle as she added some batter to the pan. "Is this how you're coping?" He looked over at her.

She didn't react physically, but he could hear the steel in her tone. "Why are you asking so many questions? You got in my pants. Shouldn't you be happy?"

He stood, moving towards her. "I'm your friend, Wallis. That's why I'm asking questions. I want to help you."

Silence again. The only noise at all was the sound of the pancakes cooking. He watched her flip one. Then the other.

"I'm… I'm fine." Her voice was softer now, and she still wouldn't look at him.

He crossed his arms. "I don't believe you."

She shrugged, and that worried him. She should've snapped back at him by now.

Roy huffed, leaning against the countertop. His brows furrowed. "I should have been your friend last night Walls.  _That's_  what you needed."

She shrugged again, moving the finished pancakes to a large serving plate before pouring the batter for a couple more into the pan. "You  _were_  my friend," she finally looked over at him, " _are_  my friend. I'm dealing with everything the best way I know how, Roy."

"It doesn't seem like you're dealing with anything. It seems more like you're running from how you feel."

He didn't miss the sadness in her eyes, though she managed a weak smirk. "That's what I do, Roy. I run. I-I'm The Flash now. Running is… I have to." Her hands had begun to shake.

Roy shook his head. "Wallis, you'll never feel better if you don't confront your feelings."

"You're one to talk," there was the snap, "You did heroin to escape your problems." She jabbed the spatula in her hand at him.

He couldn't help his wince. He watched her angry expression fall into one of guilt. "I know. I'm probably the last person who has the right to say anything but… I don't want to see you do what I did."

Wallis turned back to the stove, but not before he caught a tear falling onto her cheek. "Thanks," her voice was barely more than a whisper, "I know you're trying to help me. Everyone is. I just don't know what to do with it all." She used her thumb to wipe the tear away.

Roy shrugged, leaning towards her and pressing his lips to her cheek. "That's all up to you Walls. We can help, but the hard stuff… You have to do that on your own."

She turned her head towards him, noses brushing. She blinked for a moment, surprised at the proximity, before leaning forward and resting her forehead against his. "I've changed my mind. You may have one pancake."

He grinned. "What do I have to do for two?"

Wallis pushed him away, laughing. She removed the slightly overcooked pancakes from the pan before making a show of tapping her chin in thought. "Hmm, I don't know. How about I give you a couple and I'll make note of your debt?" She set the spatula down and turned away, opening his junk drawer and pulling out a sharpie and scrap piece of paper.

Roy rolled his eyes at her sudden change in attention, though the action held no real frustration. In the meantime, he took up pancake duty himself.

Wallis scratched a quick note on the scrap of paper before using one of his magnets to stick it to the fridge. She grinned as she took a step back. "There."

Roy moved to stand next to her, chuckling when he saw the note.  _You owe Wallis one (1) morning after breakfast._ "Morning after, huh?" He teased, moving back to the stove.

Wallis shrugged, moving to stand beside him. "I'm thinking I go about this in baby steps." She poked his side. "Why are you complaining?"

"Oh, I'm not."

They stood in silence like that for a little while, him making pancakes from the rest of the batter and her watching. She grinned suddenly, a look he didn't miss.

"What?" He asked, eyebrows raised.

"Nothing," she shook her head, chuckling, "I was just thinking that I might have to make you my wife."

He reached into the nearly empty bowl and flung batter at her. She was laughing, her form blurring slightly as she dodged the attack easily. Roy didn't mind missing.

He was just glad he managed not to screw up this time.

* * *

 He wasn't a pillow talk sort of guy.

But then again he usually wasn't a 'fuck his friends' kind of guy either.

"I went to his statue today."

He hadn't realized that Wallis was still awake. He glanced down at her. Her hair was a mess, tickling his chest whenever she moved. They were still kind of sweaty and it was still a little too hot for cuddling, but she seemed relaxed, which was better than the state she was in when she had first arrived.

"How was it?" He asked, moving to comb his fingers through her hair.

She shrugged, still not looking at him. "It was… It sucked." She finally looked at him, resting her chin on her hand so it didn't dig into his chest. "But I did it."

"I'm glad. How's Central?"

She sat up fully and stretched, paying no mind to her nudity. He almost laughed at that. Most of the other women he had only slept with a couple times tended to cover up more, still shy despite their previous actions.

"It's Central," She climbed over him to get out of the bed, "All the citizens keep giving me their condolences. Even the Rouges have been kind of quiet." She walked to the small attached bathroom, not bothering to close the door behind her.

Roy got out of bed as well, moving to his closet and pulling out some sweatpants. "That's nice of them, I guess." He could hear Wallis peeing, but that would hardly stop her from continuing the conversation. He wondered for a moment if she was like this with Dick.

"I guess. But it feels so… I just want things to feel normal again." Her statement was punctuated by the sound of the toilet flushing. Roy almost grinned. She was  _something_.

He grabbed a t-shirt and boxers before walking over to the bathroom. Wallis was washing her hands when he walked in.

" _Fuck_  Roy, my hair is a mess."

He handed her the clothes before reaching into a drawer and pulling out a floral printed hair brush. She finished dressing before raising a brow at the offering.

"This is cute." She took the brush and began working to tame her hair.

He shrugged, watching her. "It was an ex's. She left it on purpose, for 'the other bitch I'm seeing', apparently."

Wallis laughed. "Was there another bitch?"

"No. I'm not... I don't cheat. Never have. I guess something about me just seems like I would."

She looked over at him. "Nah, it's not so surprising." She smirked. "Have you cheated on  _me_?"

He rolled his eyes at her. "I've gone on dates. Nothing else, yet. What about you?"

She shrugged, pulling the brush through the last of the tangles in her hair. "Just once. It was stupid though." She admitted. She set the brush down. "Does that bother you?"

Roy thought about that for a moment. What he and Wallis had… it wasn't really a relationship. He was even hard pressed to say they were fuck buddies. They were friends, first. Most times they hung out, nothing happened at all. Actually, he was very sure that he was just her favorite coping mechanism. "No, not at all. We know what this is."

Wallis nodded. "Cool. Good. I don't want you to think that I expect you to be only with me or something." She walked past him and flopped onto his bed. "Come back to bed. Let's cuddle." She wrapped herself in his sheets.

Roy followed, grinning down at the lump on his bed. The only visible part of her was her hair, which was quickly growing tangled again. "Cuddling costs extra."

Wallis pulled down the covers enough to glare at him. "Damn. If you cuddle with me, you won't have to make me breakfast tomorrow." She offered, grinning.

He sat on the bed, pulling her on top of him. "How about this, we cuddle  _and_  I use Ollie's credit card to buy you breakfast in the morning."

Wallis moaned loudly, making a show of biting her lip. "God Roy, I already slept with you."

He laughed at her antics and they both got comfortable. When they were settled, Roy spoke. "I missed you, Walls."

She blinked at him for a moment. "Missed me or missed  _me_?"

"Missed  _you_."

That was fair. She knew she had been acting differently since Barry… She could see that in the way her friends treated her. The looks they thought she wouldn't catch. Maybe that's what she liked so much about spending time with Roy. When he talked about it, it never felt like she was some fragile thing that needed shielding and protection. She snuggled closer to his warmth.

"Yeah, I missed me too."

* * *

 He'd seen her hurt before.

Plenty of times. Just as she's seen him, just as they'd seen Dick. This was different though. He didn't know why, exactly, but it was. She'd knocked on his door - which in itself was odd since she usually just let herself in - and flopped onto his couch.

A joke had been on the tip of his tongue when he noticed that she was in uniform and her wrist was bent at a very, very wrong angle. He swore under his breath before moving to sit next to her. "What happened?" He gently grabbed her arm, frowning when she hissed in pain.

"It was stupid," She whispered, voice shaky, "My fault. Captain Cold made an ice patch and I slipped. Ran into a fucking wall. I had to finish the fight and it healed wrong."

He inspected her wrist as gently as he could, fighting back nausea. It was always gruesome when her bones healed wrong. He looked into her glassy eyes. "It needs to be rebroken, then."

She already knew that, of course. "Yeah. Uncle B-Barry used to do it for me," she tripped over his name, but she said it, which was better than she used to be, "I tried to do it myself but I- but I couldn't." Tears had begun to fall, staining her flushed cheeks.

Roy nodded once. "Ready?"

She shook her head, offering a weak smile. "Never am."

He took a deep breath, steeling his own nerves, before quickly snapping the bone again. His toes curled when she gasped in pain. He kept his eyes down as he set the bone correctly. Finally, he met her watery green eyes. "Hold it still. I'll make a splint."

She simply nodded as he carefully passed the injured appendage for her to hold with her other hand. He stood, running into his bathroom and pulling his well worn first aid kit out from under the sink. He returned to her side a moment later.

"…I'm sorry, Roy." She spoke so softly, he almost didn't hear it.

He shook his head as he placed a splint along her wrist and began wrapping it tightly. "Stop. It's fine. You know that."

"I keep- keep coming to you with all of my- my problems and it's not- it's not fair to you." She stuttered violently, clearly on the verge of crying.

He finished wrapping before looking up at her again. "Wallis," he grabbed either side of her face for emphasis, "I'm your friend. I'll always be here for you. However you need me." He used his thumbs to try and wipe the tears from her face, but even as he did so more kept falling.

"I'm fucking everything up," she whispered, "Being The Flash, being your friend. I can't," her eyes fell shut, "I can't get it together."

"Walls," Roy pulled her in for a hug, which was rare for him, "Stop. You're doing the best you can. And you're doing better than you think." He pulled away, hands on her shoulders. "The Flash is still saving the day. And you're still my best friend. And Barry would be so, _so_  proud of you." Usually he was terrible at comforting words, but here, for  _her_ , it came to him as easily as shooting arrows.

She sniffled a little more, but she seemed calmer. "Do you think so?"

She was staring at him now, eyes wide with trust. He wouldn't be able to lie to her even if he wanted to. "I  _know_  he would Wallis." And he did. He'd grown up around Barry too. Hell, Barry had even come to talk to him after he and Ollie had the fight that made him strike out on his own. And if there was one thing he knew about him, it was that Wallis was his  _world_. She couldn't disappoint him if she tried.

She exhaled shakily, wiping her nose with her good hand. He stood, grabbing a box of tissues from the kitchen and bringing them back to her. She took them, cleaning her face as she spoke. "Thanks. For all of it. Everything." She looked down at her suit. "Could I, stay here? Borrow some clothes?"

He chuckled at that. "Funny, you've never asked before."

She gave him a watery smile. "Ha, yeah." She looked away from him for a moment, blushing. "Maybe, ah, maybe I should just start keeping some stuff here. Just like, extra clothes or whatever."

Roy felt something  _twist_  in his stomach. He couldn't explain that, either. "Yeah. That's probably a good idea." Then he wondered if maybe he should buy some of her favorite snacks and have those on hand too. And while he was at it, he might as well grab some toiletries for her. It would make both their lives easier, really.

"Roy?" Her voice brought him out of his mental shopping list.

"Yeah?"

She leaned forward to kiss him gently on the lips. It didn't have the same sort of heat as their kisses usually did, but then, she hadn't ever kissed him without it directly preceding sex. He watched her walk towards his room for a moment before taking a very, very deep breath.

Maybe they ought to do that more often.

* * *

 Dick kept looking at him.

When his childhood friend had called him to Bludhaven to help out with a bust, he hadn't thought much of it. He really should've known something was up when saw that Wallis wasn't there as well. It was practically a rule that if they were going to call each other for backup, the invitation would be extended to all of them.

Dick had easily explained to him that Wallis was busy with League stuff, but he still should've known better than to trust a Bat.

"What do you want, Grayson?" He had finally bit out when the staring got too annoying.

Dick shrugged, clearly trying to appear casual. Roy knew better. "I'm just trying to see what Walls sees in you."

"Shut up dickhead," Roy said with a groan. Then he blushed. "Did she, ah, say something?"

Dick blinked at him for a moment before keeling over with laughter. "Oh  _shit_  dude! Seriously!?" His cackles filled the night air. Roy glared at him; they were going to blow their cover because Dick was still a goddamn child. "Fuck man," he wiped a tear, "That's incredible. You like her!" He grinned impishly, and suddenly all Roy could see was the 13-year-old kid who  _lived_  for embarrassing his two best friends.

"Shut up, Dick. Do you want my help or not?" He crossed his arms. He meant it. He would leave if Dick didn't just let them do the job and move on.

Dick raised a placating hand. "Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean for it to sound like a joke." He stood up straight, taking a deep breath to cure the last of his giggles. "That really is awesome dude. Wallis is like, the coolest person. And she's gorgeous, obviously. We never talked about it but we both knew it. Do you think she feels the same about you?" His voice was genuine.

Roy sighed, relaxing a little. Dick was one of his best friends, and for all his teasing he really did care. "I don't know. She like, kinda moved in?"

Dick raised his brows, leaning against the edge of the roof. Roy could've laughed. Dick had a special talent for being absolutely unbothered by heights. "Did she now? How'd you pull that one off?"

Roy winced. "Well," he wondered how much to tell him, "It's not that big a deal. She just, uh, started leaving stuff there." He hoped it wasn't too obvious that they had been sleeping together. Of course, Dick was a master detective; there was a decent chance that he already knew.

His younger friend nodded. "It's still a start. I mean, it sounds like she feels comfortable there. With you. That's a big step."

"I… Guess." He shook his head. "Can I be honest with you?" He waited for Dick to nod, using the time to convince himself to speak his mind aloud. "I don't get it. I don't know why she feels that way about me. I kinda, uh, I kinda suck."

Dick frowned. "Roy, listen. You've made your mistakes. Hell, she was there for it. And she's still here."

"I feel like I'm tricking her."

His friend stared at him for a few moments, gaze so heavy that he couldn't even look at him. After a moment he heard a soft chuckle, that quickly began to build until the younger man was once again bent over with laughter. Roy glared over at him, embarrassment forgotten.

"Dude," Dick began when he finally calmed down enough to speak, "You aren't tricking Wallis. She's literally a genius. She knows what she's doing." He moved closer to Roy, putting a hand on his shoulder. "She always has. Let her make her choice."

Roy looked over at his best friend, unable to help the small grin on his face.

Dick's grip grew stronger, until it was almost painful. "I'd threaten you about hurting her, but I honestly doubt there'd be anything left after she was done."

Roy's smile turned into a grimace.

"You're probably right."

"Oh, I'm  _definitely_  right."

* * *

 "Let's do this for real."

Wallis froze at his words, leaning back slightly. "Um, have I been dreaming?" She shifted forward again, hands pressed to his chest. "Felt real to me."

He didn't reply right away, choosing instead to simply take in the woman before him. Her hair was tangled, again. He didn't know how she managed to mess it up so much. Her skin was dewy with sweat, making her look like she was glowing in the moonlight.

"No, I meant… Like… Let's be together for real."

She blinked at him. "Woah. Really?"

He felt his ears grow hot. Had she not been thinking the same? "I, uh, I mean if you wanted to. Maybe it would be nice." He turned away. "I don't know."

She put her hands on either side of his face, forcing him to look at her. "That sounded bad," she admitted. Her lips curled up into a smile. "I'm just surprised you said anything."

"Oh," He rested his hands on her bare hips, "So what do you think?"

She shrugged, hands sliding to rest on his shoulders. "I think it might be fun." Her smile turned into a smirk. "At least that way we'll seem less like a couple horny teenagers who can't keep it in their pants."

"Mmm," He pressed a chase kiss to her lips, "We'll be a horny  _couple_  who can't keep it in their pants."

She laughed. "Much better." She reached up, running her fingers through her hair and wincing when they kept snagging. "Jeez." She pulled the hair tie she wore on her wrist and went to work pulling her hair into a bun.

"Wait, are we still gonna…?"

"Mmm, I don't know. I'm still processing the relationship thing."

Roy sighed. "I shouldn't have said anything until after."

Wallis laughed and rolled off the bed so she was standing. She stretched with a sigh. "Probably not. I'm kind of glad though, I was getting stiff."

"Yeah, me too."

Wallis laughed again, unconcerned. "Oh, quit bitching. We'll have plenty of  _relationship_  sex." She pulled on her panties, which had been thrown to the floor earlier. "In the meantime, I finally brought my movie collection over. Let's watch something." She grabbed the shirt he'd been wearing earlier and put that on too.

Roy sighed, louder than was necessary. "Yeah, I guess." He too rose from the bed. "I'll just get handsy during the movie until I convince you." He pulled on his boxers, not bothering with a shirt or pants.

Wallis grinned over her shoulder at him, and he knew that he'd do anything not to screw this up. "Is that a threat? Or a promise?" Roy returned the look.

Wallis was right, this was going to be  _fun._

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are love! Also, what did you think of the pairing? And the characterization? I'm trying to get Dick, Wallis, and Roy down for the main Heroine storylines, but it's definitely a process. Hope you enjoyed this little project!


End file.
